During an operation of a wind energy production plant or wind park, situations or circumstances may occur where a central plant controller (in particular a controller controlling plural wind turbines comprised in the wind power plant) may have failed or where at least some essential communication(s) between the central plant controller and other equipment, such as measurement equipment or a grid operator, may have failed. In particular, it may be needed to (re)boot up the central plant controller after the failure is overcome.
The plural wind turbines may be connected to a point of common coupling or point of interconnection or common node. In a situation of a failure it may occur that during the failure power production or power consumption may change relative to these values before the failure took place. Thereby, it may occur that a reactive power step is observed at the point of common coupling, because if the production level or consumption level has changed since the last valid reference was transmitted to the turbine or if the grid operator has changed the voltage reference on the line, while the communication was disrupted, the actual value at the point of common coupling may have become different from a desired value at the point of common coupling. Thereby, a negative grid impact may be occurring which may deteriorate the stability of the grid.
There may be a need for a method and for an arrangement of operating a controller controlling an energy production plant comprising plural wind turbines, wherein a grid stability may be improved, in particular in a case of a failure or in a case of recovering from the failure.
The need is solved by the subject-matter of the independent claims. Particular embodiments of the present invention are specified in the dependent claims.